In general, a wiper blade removes impurities, snow, rain or the like when driving and prevents a driver's front sight from being deteriorated. In the existing wiper blade, as a motor drives a link apparatus connected to a wiper arm, the wiper blade performs a repetitive reciprocating action in a fan shape.
In the existing wiper blade, a pair of metallic backing plates is coupled to a rubber-made wiper strip, and the backing plate is supported by a plurality of yoke members. The yoke members are connected with each other by means of a plurality of levers.
Here, with regard to the existing wiper blade, through use of a pin or a rivet, the yoke member and an auxiliary lever are rotatably coupled to each other, and auxiliary levers are rotatably coupled to each other. A spacer and the like which have a small friction coefficient is coupled to the coupling portion in order to reduce frictional resistance. Therefore, the number of parts constituting one wiper blade is as many as 20 and at least 15. Since the conventional wiper blade uses a metallic main lever and a metallic sub lever, the wiper blade is heavy.
The wiper blade which has a lot of parts and large weight gives a load to the wiper arm as well as a glass surface of the vehicle when the wiper blade is installed in the vehicle. As a result, breakdown may occur and the life span of the product may be shortened. Accordingly, a light wiper blade having an excellent assemblability is required to be developed.